


Three in the morning

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: Luke is a shitposter at three in the morning, and Lando just wants to sleep.





	Three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/gifts).



> From Tumblr dialogue prompts, this was "It's three in the morning".

“Lando, Lando!”

There was a persistent poking on Lando’s shoulder. Lando groaned and tried to pry his eyes open. Luke’s face was just a few inches away from his.

“Luke? What’s wrong?”

“I just realised that Jabba’s plan made no sense,” Luke said. “If we’d actually been thrown into the Sarlacc pit, we would’ve died of thirst before that thing could’ve digested us.”

Lando glanced at the clock on his nightstand and groaned even more. “Luke, it’s three in the morning. I thought there was something actually wrong. Couldn’t this have waited?”

To Luke’s credit he did have the courtesy to look embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said with that illegally adorable smile of his. “I woke up and it popped into my mind.”

Lando shook his head and chuckled. “You’re lucky you’re so cute that I physically can’t be angry with you.” Not that Luke ever actually did anything that would’ve required Lando to be angry. Even when he pulled some extremely ridiculous stunts, Lando more often that not just found them amusing.

“Okay, so, do you think sando aqua monsters really exist or are they just a myth?”

“Go back to sleep!”


End file.
